


Skam DC Season 1 Episode 9: You Didn't Deserve Any Of It

by bramgreenfeld, skamDC (bramgreenfeld)



Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [11]
Category: Original Work, SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Gen, Glee References, Multi, tw for vomiting in clip 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21662962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld, https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/skamDC
Summary: Willa Liu had expected her sophomore year to be much easier than freshman year. After all, she’s gotten it all figured out now - she has decent grades, a good boyfriend, and even an okay work ethic. It shouldn’t even matter that she doesn’t have a single friend. After all, it’s less drama that way.Right?
Series: Skam DC: Season 1 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1500662
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	1. Clip 1: Comfortable Silence

MONDAY, DECEMBER 2ND, 7:51AM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

From The Dining Table by Harry Styles plays as WILLA walks through the crowded hallway, going to her locker. As she begins to unlock it, an unseen figure - or more than one - throw cups of ice water at her. For a moment, she just stands there, shivering, before shoving back through the crowd.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL BATHROOM

WILLA digs paper towels out of a broken dispenser, trying to dry her face off. She winces - the paper towels are rough and cheap.

As the music fades out, the sound of retching and vomiting can be heard from one of the stalls. WILLA stills, listening. After a moment, HOLLY comes out of the stall. She looks surprised to see WILLA, but plays it off.

HOLLY

Hey.

WILLA

Hi. Are you okay?

HOLLY shrugs.

HOLLY

I'm pretty sure that I'm sick, so...

WILLA

God, I'm sorry.

HOLLY

Yeah.

She goes over to wash her hands.

HOLLY

What happened to you?

WILLA

Some girls threw ice water at me in the hallway. It's like it's fucking Glee or something.

HOLLY

Weren't those Slushies?

WILLA

Close enough.

The door to the bathroom opens and KEIRA enters. Upon seeing HOLLY and WILLA she starts to leave again, but the two girls have already spotted her.

HOLLY

Hey!

KEIRA

(coldly)

Hi.

She goes over to the mirror and begins to reapply her makeup. WILLA wrings her wet hair out over the sink.

WILLA

So. Are you going to the study group meeting on Thursday?

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA

Why would I go to a meeting where everyone there hates me?

HOLLY

Keira. No one hates you.

KEIRA

Really? Safiyya seemed to make it pretty clear.

She snaps her bag shut.

KEIRA

I think I'd better get to class.

She turns to leave. She's almost out the door when WILLA calls her name.

WILLA

Keira?

KEIRA stops moving, but doesn't turn around.

WILLA

I just want you to know that I'm not the kind of person who steals other people's boyfriends.

KEIRA

What kind of person are you, then?

The warning bell rings, and KEIRA leaves the bathroom. HOLLY gives WILLA an apologetic glance, then runs after her. WILLA leans against the counter and puts her head in her hands.


	2. Clip 2: Just Give Up

TUESDAY, DECEMBER 3RD, 4:03PM

EXT. WILLA'S HOUSE

WILLA sits on a lawn chair on her roof, her laptop balanced on her lap. She clicks around on the McKinley Technology High School website, looking through a photo album. There are other tabs open on her laptop, showing the websites of other DC high schools.

KAI (O.S.)

Hey!

WILLA looks up sharply, then stands, going over to the edge of her roof. KAI is standing on the ground, waving his arms at her.

TIME JUMP

WILLA comes back out onto the roof, this time KAI with her. He instantly goes over to where her laptop is sitting on the chair.

KAI

Are you seriously looking at other schools?

WILLA

Don't!

She pulls KAI away from her laptop, but the damage has been done - he already knows.

KAI

Calm down, it's not like I'm going to try to stop you or anything.

WILLA looks stunned.

WILLA

You're not? I kind of thought that you'd get pissed off about it.

KAI shrugs.

KAI

Not really pissed. More surprised.

WILLA

Surprised?

KAI

Yeah. It's just...I've known you for forever, Willa. I didn't think that you were the kind of person who would just give up.

WILLA

(angrily)

Give up?

She stops suddenly, thinking for a moment. She glares at KAI.

WILLA

Oh, I get it. This is some sort of reverse psychology thing, isn't it?

KAI

Is it working?

She continues to glare at him, flopping down onto a lawn chair. KAI sighs, sitting down next to her.

WILLA

Stop fucking trying to tell me who I am. Everyone's always asking what kind of person you are, that you have to know who you are. It's such a cliche. Maybe I am the kind of person who gives up. I don't know, and you definitely don't either.

KAI pulls his knees up to his chest, rests his head on them.

KAI

Okay, you're right. I didn't mean it like that. Sorry. But like...you kind of are what you do, you know? So if you just change schools like that whenever anything gets a little difficult, you are the kind of person who gives up.

WILLA still looks pissed, but thinks about what he is saying.

WILLA

So what kind of person do you think I am, then?

KAI

The girl I know? I think that she's a fighter.

WILLA leans back in her chair, staring up at the sky. After a moment, she leans her head on KAI'S shoulder. KAI glances down at her, his expression unreadable.


	3. Clip 3: I Wasn't Thinking

WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 4TH, 3:52PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL GYM

WILLA, standing at the entrance to the gym, can barely be seen through the crowds of people running across the room. On the other side of the room, BROOKLYN kneels next to the bleachers, tying her shoes. NIA is nowhere to be found.

WILLA takes a deep breath and begins making her way towards BROOKLYN.

WILLA

Brooklyn?

BROOKLYN doesn't stop moving, doesn't even look at WILLA. It's like she's completely invisible. WILLA bites her lip, looking anxious, but continues speaking.

WILLA

You don't have to listen to me. You probably won't even believe me. But I didn't force myself on Nia.

BROOKLYN stills, but still doesn't look up.

WILLA

She probably didn't tell you the whole story. I don't want to tell you the whole story - it's Nia's to tell. But I don't want you to think that I'm a predator or something. I might not know exactly who I am, but I know that I'm not that. So just - please stop. With the attacking and the harassment. And especially that thing with the water on Monday. That really, really sucked.

BROOKLYN sighs, finally sitting down and looking up at WILLA.

BROOKLYN

I'm sorry.

WILLA looks taken aback.

WILLA

Wait, what?

BROOKLYN rolls her eyes.

BROOKLYN

You know. For hitting you, and being such a bitch to you. I wasn't thinking, like, at all.

WILLA

Oh. Um, thank you. For apologizing.

BROOKLYN

\- but I don't know what water thing you're talking about.

WILLA frowns.

WILLA

Wait, what? That wasn't you?

BROOKLYN shakes her head.

BROOKLYN

No. I wasn't even here on Monday, I was still on my way back from visiting my grandparents for Thanksgiving. I think there might be someone else after you.

WILLA nods slowly.

WILLA

Okay. That's...okay. Sorry for accusing you like that.

BROOKLYN shrugs.

BROOKLYN

It's chill. I kind of had it coming.

The two of them look at each other in an awkward silence until someone on the court calls BROOKLYN'S name. She stands up, waves to WILLA, and begins moving out towards the center of the gym.

WILLA

Brooklyn!

BROOKLYN stops, turning around.

BROOKLYN

Yeah?

WILLA

You should talk to Nia. Really talk to her.

BROOKLYN nods.

BROOKLYN

Yeah, okay. I will.

She heads out onto the court, leaving WILLA alone. She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes.


	4. Clip 4: Who Everyone Thinks She Is

THURSDAY, DECEMBER 5TH, 3:01PM

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY

The camera follows WILLA as she enters the library, walking over to the table where the study group usually sits. SAFIYYA, HOLLY, and THEO F. are already there, and they smile at WILLA as she sits down.

WILLA

I honestly didn't expect anyone to show up today.

SAFIYYA

Well, we still have to study, don't we? Does anyone know if Keira is coming?

Everyone looks at THEO. She shakes her head.

THEO

She hasn't really talked to me much, but...I doubt it.

SAFIYYA nods, looking thoughtful.

SAFIYYA

She's been acting really weird.

WILLA

Yeah, really mean.

SAFIYYA

That's exactly it - Keira isn't mean. She's thoughtless, and naive, and kind of self-centered, but she isn't needlessly cruel like she was last week. I'm definitely not defending what she said, but it just...it doesn't seem right.

WILLA shrugs. Next to her, THEO sighs.

THEO

I think it's got to be my fault. The whole thing with Jude, and some of the other stuff that I've said to her...she's changing so that she can seem more...I don't know. Like she's not who everyone thinks she is.

HOLLY

But there's nothing wrong with her. Beyond what she said at Olive Garden, anyway.

She bites her lip, looking conflicted.

HOLLY

It's kind of my fault, too. I was being really mean, I -

SAFIYYA

Holy shit, both of you need to stop it.

HOLLY stops, casting a surprised look at SAFIYYA along with THEO and WILLA.

SAFIYYA

It's no one's fault. Well, it sort of is - it's this school always making girls out to be the villain, and Keira buying right into it. She wouldn't have talked like that if she wasn't trying to be something she wasn't. Like you said, Theo. She's not like that.

WILLA smiles softly. SAFFIYA notices.

SAFIYYA

What?

WILLA

It's just that that's the first time I've heard you say anything nice about Keira.

SAFIYYA

Well, yeah. She's my friend.

She pushes a pencil back and forth on the table.

SAFIYYA

This is going to sound weird, but I really don't feel much like studying today.

THEO

Oh my god, are you feeling okay? Are you sure you're the real Safiyya?

She reaches out as if to feel SAFIYYA'S forehead. SAFIYYA pushes her away, laughing.

SAFIYYA

Does anyone want to go get ice cream or something?

THEO

Um, _yes_.

HOLLY

Sure!

WILLA

I'll meet you guys there, I've got to go grab something from my locker.

The girls get up and begin to gather their things. WILLA leaves them behind, exiting the library.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL HALLWAY

WILLA stands in front of her locker fiddling with the lock.

KEIRA (O.S.)

Willa?

WILLA turns around to see KEIRA standing behind her, looking upset.

WILLA

What's up?

KEIRA shrugs.

KEIRA

I just...I really wanted to say sorry. I was being really rude to you. And really unfair, and I just...I was wrong. I'm sorry.

WILLA nods.

WILLA

You know I'm not the only one that you need to apologize to, right?

KEIRA takes a deep breath, squaring her shoulders.

KEIRA

Yeah. Yeah, I know. I promise I'll apologize to them too.

WILLA

Good. They deserve it more than me.

She turns back to her locker, finally pulling it open. KEIRA remains where she was.

KEIRA

I was kind of disappointed when I found out what you had done, you know.

WILLA

Yeah? Everyone was. Well, more pissed off than disappointed, but...

KEIRA shakes her head.

KEIRA

No, it's not like that. It's like...I kind of looked up to you. You seemed so strong and so sure of yourself that I just...I was so shocked. I didn't think that you would do something like that.

WILLA slams her locker closed without getting anything out of it.

WILLA

Well, that's not who I am, okay? I'm not sure of myself. I don't think anyone is. I'm just a person who made a stupid mistake. I'm not strong. I'm just...me.

KEIRA nods.

KEIRA

Yeah. I've realized that now.

WILLA

So then why are you telling me this?

KEIRA

Because I want you to know that other people think that you are strong. You're better than you think you are.

KEIRA checks the time on her phone.

KEIRA

I'd better go. See you around, Willa.

She exits, leaving WILLA standing alone in the hallway as Dead In The Water by Ellie Golding begins to play.


	5. Clip 5: One Wish

FRIDAY, DECEMBER 6TH, 5:12PM

EXT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL FIELD

The song continues over shots of the field hockey team practicing. WILLA can be seen leaning against the bleachers, watching them. The coach says something inaudible and the girls break, NIA heading to the bathroom. WILLA waits for a moment, then follows her.

INT. BUCHANAN HIGH SCHOOL BATHROOM

NIA stands in front of the mirror doing her makeup. WILLA stands at the door and clears her throat. NIA doesn't stop what she is doing, not even looking at WILLA.

WILLA

I need to talk to you.

NIA

Get out.

WILLA

Let me talk or I'll tell everyone the truth about what happened at that party.

NIA stops applying her eyeliner, her hand shaking.

NIA

No one would believe you.

WILLA

Do you really want to take that risk?

NIA closes her eyes, taking a shaky breath, and puts down her eyeliner. She turns to face WILLA.

WILLA

Look. I know that you're in a really tough situation, that you have been for a while. But that doesn't mean that you can take it out on me. We'll be stuck in this school together for three more years. You can't keep icing me out, spreading lies about me, harassing me.

NIA looks surprised, opening her mouth to say something.

WILLA

No, don't say anything. Not yet. Just...hear me out, okay?

NIA nods. WILLA looks down at the ground, biting her lip.

WILLA

When I started middle school, I didn't know anyone. All of my friends from elementary school went to other high schools, and my dad had just left, and I felt so, so alone. But then...there you were.

Short clips of NIA and WILLA together through the years are intercut with WILLA'S speech as New Year's Eve by MØ begins to play.

WILLA

You were always there for me. You looked after me, made sure that I was okay. And I couldn't believe it. I thought you were so cool, so smart, and here you were, wanting to be my friend.

She blinks rapidly, trying not to cry.

WILLA

You were the best friend I've ever had. And it makes me feel sick that I ruined that. No, not just sick. I didn't like myself anymore because of what I did to you.

The tears begin to fall. NIA, too, has tears in her eyes.

WILLA

But I can't keep regretting it for the rest of my life. You're the one who kissed me first - not just at the party, but last year, too. You told me that you thought you might like girls, that you couldn't date Jasper anymore. You talked about breaking up with him every day. And...I didn't think I was taking advantage of that, but I guess I was. If...if I had one wish, it would be to go back in time and do it all again in a completely different way. But I don't. And I can't. So I'm just going to have to accept that and...and move on. So I'm going to say this one last time: I'm sorry.

She takes a shaky breath.

WILLA

I'm sorry that I lied to you. That I went behind your back. That I betrayed your trust in me. I'm sorry that I destroyed our friendship. And I know that it will never be the same again, that we'll never be like we used to. I just...I wanted you to know that you didn't deserve any of it. But the thing is...I didn't deserve to be called a predator, or a slut, because of what you said about me. So please. No more lying, or talking shit about me.

NIA nods, wiping away her tears.

NIA

You're right. You didn't deserve that. And I'm sorry, too. But the thing is...I didn't spread those lies.

WILLA looks confused.

WILLA

Wait, what?

NIA

No. I couldn't...I couldn't tell anyone what happened at the party. And I probably should tell Brooklyn the truth, and I will. But all I know is that she just suddenly freaked out at you one day. I guess she heard the rumor and got protective.

WILLA

But then who told her in the first place?

NIA shrugs.

NIA

I thought it was Theo.

WILLA shakes her head.

WILLA

No, I already asked him about it. He wouldn't do that.

NIA frowns.

NIA

I'll text Brooklyn and ask her about it. I don't know who else it could be.

She takes out her phone and types out a quick message to BROOKLYN: "who told you about the thing with me and willa??" WILLA moves to stand beside her, looking over her shoulder.

NIA gets a text back in only seconds: "You didn't know? Kai told me"

Both NIA and WILLA recoil. NIA looks shocked, WILLA furious. Their eyes meet, neither of them speaking as The World Is A Marble Heart by AJR begins to play.

CUT TO END CREDITS AS SONG CONTINUES.


End file.
